dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan (FT Variant)
Your training has shown you not only how to surpass a super saiyan, but how to turn it up even further! Only saiyans possessing the super saiyan feat, and with access to the super saiyan form, can take this path. Ultra (level 21): you go passed a super saiyan. Ultra Super Saiyan You take the first step to surpassing a super saiyan Encounter ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: Spend a power surge to enable activation. You gain a +3 transformation bonus. While Transformed you lose 1 speed, but gain +1 strength, have the hit points of a character 3 levels higher than you, and your melee damage dice increases by 1. The start of each round reduces your Stamina by 1. Special: This can be performed as a Minor action if used while in super Saiyan form. Power to spare (level 25): You immediately gain the Ultimate super saiyan feat as a bonus feat. Whenever you would have to spend power surges to activate a super saiyan form, you spend half the total (minimum 1) Super Saiyan 2 (Level 29): You do it right this time, truly transcending the super saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2 You become a saiyan who has ascended passed a super saiyan. Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend 4 power surges to enable activation. You gain a transformation bonus of +5, the hit points of a character 4 levels above you, and your movement increases by 4. Reduce momentum cost of actions by 1. The start of each round reduces your Stamina by 2. Special: This can be performed as a standard action if you use it while in super saiyan form. Level 21 At-Will powers Burning Strike A high powered straight right At-will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3{p} + strength damage. For every numbered super saiyan form you assume (with super saiyan being 1), you are able to deal an additional 2 damage. Blow back You use your ki to knock an opponent back At-will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 3{k} damage and knock your foe Spirit + instinct squares away from you. If you're in super saiyan 2 or higher, this knocks the foe prone once per encounter. Aura Shock You vent the bio-electric energy of your aura at an enemy At-Will ✦ Ki, Lightning Standard Action burst 2 Special: This attack can only be used in Super saiyan 2 or higher Target: all creatures in burst Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3K + Spirit damage and the target is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to your Tenacity Level 21 Encounter powers Ultimate Blow A punch focused on destroying a foes defenses Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength + Super saiyan level vs Reaction Hit: 4{p} + Super saiyan level + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, this attack deals damage to their armor. If the additional damage is more than the armors hit points, any left over damage is dealt to the opponents hit points. Heart burn You fire a pointblank energy blast at the foes chest Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity + Super saiyan level vs Reaction Hit: 4{K} + Super saiyan level + spirit damage. if your attack roll surpasses the foes reaction defense, you deal your spirit again as additional damage. Once per day, while in super saiyan form or higher, this attack ignores DR and deals half damage on a miss. Level 24 Utility powers Advancing Guard You block the foes attack, and move onward! Encounter ✦ Martial Immediate Re-action teleport Trigger: You block an enemy attack Effect: You may immediately move your full movement speed past the triggering enemy. The triggering enemy may not attack you. You may not use this to retreat from the triggering enemy. You're about to fight a real super saiyan! You tell 'em Daily ✦ Shout Minor Action Power up Effect: When you transform after using this shout, all enemies must make a save or be shaken. You deal an additional tier damage to all effected foes while in super saiyan form. True power Energy seeps from your form, barely controlled. Daily ✦ Special Fullround Action Power up Effect: When you have a transformation bonus, you may add your tier too it for tenacity rounds. Afterward, you are fatigued for tier hours and immediately revert to base form until this effect wears off. Level 26 Daily powers Burning Breaker A powerful rush attack Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Primary Target: One creature Primary Attack: Strength + Super saiyan level vs Repulse Hit: 2P + Super saiyan level + strength damage. Secondary target: the same creature or Another creature within 5 of the primary Secondary attack: Immediately move to be adjacent with the target. This counts as a teleport. Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 3k + spirit + super saiyan level damage. Super Burning Attack I'd call it super nova, but that's taken. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area burst 6 Target: One square within 12, all creatures. Attack: Tenacity + Super saiyan level vs Repulse Hit: 5K + Super saiyan level + strength damage. Knock all struck targets prone. Miss: You gain a stamina for every missed foe. Level 30 Ultimate power Burning Rush A powerful rush attack that brutalizes the foe Daily✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Melee Target: One creature, 3 attacks Attack: Tenacity + Super saiyan level vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Super saiyan level + strength. If all three attacks hit, you restore your Transformation Limity by your Tenacity.